Sr Taylor & Sra Jones 2
by rbensach
Summary: "Dime lo que quieres que haga Gail" "Taylor" susurra la Sra. Jones ¿Como empiezan el dia la Sra. Jones y Taylor?


Sr. Taylor y Sra. Jones

A la mañana siguiente el sol se filtra a través de las finas cortinas hasta llegar a uno metro antes de la cama. Gail se mueve ligeramente con el sonido del despertador "Jason" él estira el brazo para apagarlo antes de ponerse de lado y estirar el brazo colocándolo en la cintura de la Sra. Jones.

Taylor hace unos pequeños círculos en su cintura y baja la mano lentamente. Sintiendo la tela de su camisón de seda. Levanta un poco la tela y le acaricia suavemente tan solo con la yema de los dedos los muslos, Gail suspira haciéndole saber que le gusta su único contacto.

La mano sube lentamente hasta alcanzar su nalga que da ligeros toques, Gail puede sentir una sonrisa en su nuca, trata de girarse para estar cara a cara pero Taylor gruñe y fija su mano en su cintura impidiendo que se mueva.

Una vez quieta vuelve hacer el recorrido con la yema de sus dedos hasta llegar a su nalga derecha, acariciando con la mano suavemente después de algunos círculos presiona la nalga haciendo a Gail suspirar fuertemente. "Gail, quiero que muevas una de tus piernas"

Ella menea la pierna izquierda unos centímetros atrás y puede notar la erupción del Sr. Taylor. Suelta una pequeña risita y acerca mas su muslo a la entrepierna "Mierda" dice Taylor apretando otra vez la nalga, desliza los dedos por detrás hasta llegar a su objetivo, acerca sus labios al cuello Sra. Jones y lo besa a la vez que introduce uno de sus dedos.

"Taylor" suspira sorprendida, puede sentir la sonrisa en su cuello. "Dime que quieres que haga Gail" dice mientras mueve el dedo adentro y afuera. "Besame, besame por todos partes" dice casi en un susurro inaudible.

Taylor sonríe y besa su cuello rodeándolo, su nuca, su hombro, la clavícula, y gran parte de su espalda mientras el dedo entra y sale "Gail, estas muy mojada" dice casi riéndose, Gail le da un codazo juguetón en el estómago. "Dios te quiero ahora" dice antes de sacar el dedo de su interior y buscar el preservativo en el cajón de la mesita.

Sra. Jones aprovecha la ocasión para golpear el culo de Taylor quien mira hacia ella con una sonrisa, la Sra. Jones se lame los labios mirando el cuerpo expuesto de Taylor. Él niega con la cabeza antes de coger entre los dedos el pequeño paquete gris. Taylor sonríe y pone su mano en la mejilla tirando de ella, su boca es suave contra la de ella y le muerde el labio cuando se están separando.

"Taylor" suspira cuando él tira de su camisón y lo deja caer junto a la cama, desliza su mano desde su cintura hasta su pecho, sin tocarlo. Acerca su boca nuevamente a la suya en un beso feroz y lujurioso. Comienza a trasladar sus besos de su boca a la mandíbula, de la mandíbula a su cuello y de su cuello a su pecho colocando suaves besos rodeando los senos hasta llegar a coger el pezón con su boca.

Gail arquea su espalda, baja poco besando cada pedazo de piel que hay expuesta hasta llegar donde se encuentran las bragas, sus dedos bajan lentamente por sus muslos y suben tan lento como han bajado. Taylor saca la pequeña tela tirando y acariciando, besando las piernas de la Sra. Jones. "Taylor" gime al sentir sus dedos cepillar el clítoris.

"Me encanta cuando gimes mi nombre" le susurra al oído mientras acaricia el clítoris ya hinchado. Taylor pasea sus dedos por su vagina y mete uno de los dedos. Ella coge su hombro besando su cuello dejando una pequeña marca muy visible. Taylor susurra algo en el oído de la Sra. Jones, mientras sus piernas empiezan a temblar.

La cadera de Gail se balancea al ritmo de los dedos del Sr. Taylor. Y Gail siente como un nudo se aprieta y se relaja en el estomago provocando su orgasmo. "Taylor… lo… quiero…" esto lo que Gail puede decir antes de ser besada por Taylor. Gail coloca una de sus manos en el pene erecto de Taylor y suelta una exclamación.

Taylor mira un poco avergonzado, Sra. Jones lo empuja debajo de ella y se sienta encima de él. Ella se inclina y lo besa lento y apasionadamente, besa su cuello, besa su pecho sin vello público mientras acaricia el abdomen. "¿Te gusta?" pregunta Gail burlándose de él.

Taylor no contesta su pregunta solo observa su figura y coloca su mano en el culo poniendo una ligera presión. Gail coloca un simple beso en los labios antes de inclinar y besar su pecho dando pequeños mordiscos a su paso "¿Esto es una tortura?" pregunta Taylor mordiendo el labio para no gemir.

La Sra. Jones se encoge de hombros "Quizás" dice con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras acaricia su abdomen arriba y abajo. "Gail" gime Taylor cuando siente su boca rodear el pene. "Joder Gail" se queja Taylor como sube y baja, él tira de su cabeza cuando aumenta la velocidad, besa su boca lentamente y apasionadamente.

Gail coge el preservativo entre las manos de Taylor. Lo abre rápidamente y lo desliza por el miembro erecto lentamente con sus manos. "Gail" gime cuando ella guía el miembro por su vagina "Jason" dice cuando entra y comienza a empujar dentro y fuera. Taylor tira de Gail en un beso hasta dejarla sin sentido.

Gail sonríe antes de besarlo en el cuello justo detrás de su oreja, puede oir cada quejido, suspiro y gemido. Taylor da la vuelta quedando ella abajo entre la cama y el hombre que esta haciendo perder la cabeza. "Te quiero…" susurra Taylor mientras aumenta la velocidad.

Gail se apodera de su espalda como sus golpes se hacen más profundos. Siente la boca de Taylor besando su hombro y su clavícula, Gail tira del pelo de Taylor haciendo lo gemir y pasea sus manos por toda su espalda hasta llegar a su culo, lo aprieta para que su embestida sea mas profunda.

Tras un par de embestidas más los dos pueden sentir su orgasmo cerca. Gail gime fuertemente al igual que Jason, él se deja caer durante unos segundo sintiendo la piel suave de su pecho y el corazón desbocado después de su acto. Unos segundos más tarde se levanta deposita un beso suave en sus labios y se dirige al armario.

Taylor busca su rapo de trabajo y la de la Sra. Jones mientras Gail contempla en culo desnudo de Taylor frente al armario. "Si no te levantas, llegaras tarde a trabajar. Vamos pequeña te veo en la ducha" dice antes de cerrar la puerta del armario. Camina hacia el baño se gira con una sonrisa y le hace un gesto a Gail para que vaya al baño junto a él.

Diez minutos más tarde el espejo del aseo esta empañado, y dos personas abrazados delante de ellos. "Sabes que te quiero" dice Taylor mientras se coloca la ropa interior y sus pantalones. La Sra. Jones sonríe al escuchar sus palabras y continua poniéndose la falda "Déjame ayudarte" dice Taylor subiendo lentamente la cremallera "Personalmente me gusta mas cuando me la quitas" dice Gail con cierto descaro.

La mandíbula de Jason cae al suelo inmediatamente ve como se ríe Gail a través del espejo. Y besa su hombro suavemente "Vamos el Sr. Grey querrá desayunar e ir al trabajo"dice Gail desapareciendo del baño. "Te veo luego pequeña" dice Taylor con una sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
